So in love? Never To Be Finished
by lkjlkjsflj
Summary: Love is true? Not so much with Miley's heart :o Ohh let the drama begin :D niley, mitchley, ciley, and more ; rated m for future chapters..
1. Intro

Sorry, I've been deleting all of my stories, or they have been deleted. I'll try my BEST to keep this story up and stuff. :].

Miley- Miley STEWART  
Nick- Nick GRAY  
Mitchel- Mitchel OKEN  
Cody- Cody RYAN

_Miley's POV_

I've realized in the past few years that even if I want something more than anything, and I fight for it, I still might not get it. And, that somewhat hurt, because I fought so hard for what I wanted, to get it for a split second, just to get hurt.

That's why I believe with love, you either hurt someone or you get hurt. And I'm not sure if I'm okay with that anymore. Considering I'm always the 'hurt' not 'hurter.' Granted, I'd never want to hurt someone, but I've been through enough heartbreak.

Nick, Mitchel, and Cody.

**Nick**, granted he's the most…man whorish out of all of them, I have to say he's the one I'm still in love with…I've come to realize he's become my life. I always think about him, and he's becoming an addiction. We didn't talk much after the breakup, but we're talking again…

**Mitchel**, he was my best friend, my everything. But it just, it didn't work out. It hurt, I missed him a lot after the break up. We didn't talk for…months. But we're talking now, we webcam all the time. But something in me is telling me, do not fall again…

**Cody**, we always got in fights after our 'love' died out, and I guess that's what triggered this whole…out break. Fights, lying, hating, words tossed around, tears, laughter. Oh well. He'll always have a place in my heart, no matter how much he hurts me…

So in love with…two? Three? Damn, I'm so confused. I want to be with Nick he's…the one. Mitchel's my BEST friend. And Cody's…something special. We went out for a year. I can't let that go.

Five reviews and I'll update. Keep in mind that this is the first chapter and it will get better and WAY more dramatic :].


	2. The Dream

Sorry the updates have been slow. I took the opportunity while I had NO homework to write this :).

_Miley's POV_

I woke up with tears in my eyes, I had the dream again. It seems to be coming nearly every night now. I should tell someone, but I'd get the 'you're still in love with him' spiel that I really don't want or need right now. I wiped my tears and took a deep breath, and made myself a promise that today would be a better day.

I picked up my phone to check the time, but as I lit up the phone, it showed I had 4 new messages. I sighed and opened my phone and checked all four.

**From: Nick (7:30AM)  
**Miles, call me when you wake up.

**From: Mitchel(7:56AM)  
**Mileyy, I miss you.

**From: Cody(9:46AM)  
**I thought you should know…I'm with someone else…. :/

**From: Lilly(10:02AM)  
**Aaahhhh, Mitch keeps texting me asking why you aren't replying! And Nick too! WAKE UP!!!!

I laughed at the last one, I couldn't help it. I closed my phone and looked at the time, I figured it'd be late, I stayed up all last night. 11:34 AM, great. That means in about a half hour all four of them are going to come over wondering why I'm not replying and asking if I'm okay. I didn't want that, so I replied to everyone's but Nick's text. Nick said to call him, so I did

I dialed the familiar number as I did again and again the months beforehand. I sighed and attempted to pull myself together before I hit send. As I did I put the phone to my ear and awaited Nick to answer his phone. I sat up and grasped my heart-shaped necklace. He gave it to me a while ago, I never took it off.

"Miley?" I heard a voice answer, it definitely was not who I expected to answer. Sure, he lived with Nick, it's just I thought maybe Nick would answer his own phone?

"Uh…Joe? Isn't this Nick's phone," I questioned. Boy, I bet that he switched 'em, and is trying to get Nick to freak out even more.

"Yes and yes, Nick's uh…a little occupied right now," I scrunched up my face. Then I heard a muffled Nick in the background, and I could tell the phone had been tossed.

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!" I heard Nick's voice yell. Sibling fights are always hilarious to listen on.

"Aww, does Nicky need to talk to his girlfriend?" Joe had said in a sing-song voice. I dropped my hand from the necklace and sighed. Girlfriend…EX-girlfriend, Joe. Ex. As in no more, caput. Out, vinito. I sighed.

"Not my girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend," Nick corrected and picked up the phone. "Now get out of my room." I could hear Joe sigh in the background and Nick's door slam. "Sorry about that, hi."

I couldn't help but giggle a little, "nah. It was…entertaining." I said for lack of a better word. "So, what's up? You wanted me to call."

"Uh…about that. Wanna go out? I mean…hang out. Chill. Like…friends do," he kept going, trying to save himself.

"Nick – Nick – NICK!" I laughed as he finally shut up. "I would love to HANG out," I emphasized hang because he made such a deal about it.

"Alright, great. Uh, I'll pick you up at one. Lo –," I could tell he was criticizing himself for almost telling me he loved me. I bit my lip.

"I'll be ready. Goodbye, Nick," I closed my phone and looked at the clock, 11:40. Great. I took a deep breath, it felt like it was all happening again. I took a gulp and touched my hand to my heart, which was beating about 2 times faster than normal. I got up and walked to my closet and started searching for a shirt. "I love you, too," I whispered. A little delayed, I know. But, I had to say it.

"Who do you love?" My eyes grew wide and I turned around.

"Uh…hi…I…I love, my shirts…" I stumbled searching for a word. I knew it sounded stupid, and I knew the person standing before me wouldn't believe it.

**OOOOooooOOOOoooo Cliff hanger ;D. Anyway, 15 total reviews and I'll update. :)****. Oh, and in the Review, post a comment on if I should reveal the dream in the next chapter or hold it off? :'). Thanks ~Krista.**


	3. Must Read Deadline Aug01'10

Okay…so I know I haven't updated this story in forever. I want to know if you guys still WANT to see it go on? I haven't gotten 15 reviews total in over a year. So…tell me what you want. Keep going or no?


End file.
